


Life Preservers

by Ihateallergies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parallels, fall out, s2e09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drowning man will grab on to anything to stay afloat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Preservers

"To really get the effect needed, I need to add the... An um- an-an--"

"An electrochemical component," Mack offered as he scanned the blue prints.

"Yes! That." Fitz confirmed, a bit relieved. Ever since they got back from Puerto Rico, he'd been having more trouble than usual making his thoughts become words. "It'll make the ICERs more effective. If the electric charge doesn't work, then the chemical will and--"

"And sometimes you need both to take out a strong hostile. I’m with you, Turbo." He smiled warmly as the scientist went on to explain the more minute details, helping where he could.

Fitz was so deep into his work, when he heard the lab door open, he just about jumped out of his skin.

Simmons entered and gave him a kind smile. "Sorry, Fitz. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," he answered in that rushed way of his. "It was more like a startle, but a slight one."

There was a deep, familiar chuckle. "Oh come on, Turbo. You know she scared you." He ignored Mack.

Jemma shuffled awkwardly. "What are you working on?"

"The ICERs," Mack said.

"N-nothing," Fitz replied at the same time.

She spotted schematics on the table behind him. "The night-night gun?"

Another deep laugh echoed around him. "Is that what you called it?"

"Yes," Fitz answered them both.

"You two are the weirdest geniuses I know," Mack replied, folding his arms and inadvertently showing off his biceps.

“Oh shut up,” Fitz mumbled. Jemma’s eyes widened and Fitz brought his fist to his head in frustration. “Sorry, I wasn’t talking to you.”

She frowned. “Then who were talking to?”

Simmons followed his glance to the empty air behind him. “N-no one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Mack is dead, I feel like this is what will happen, because Henry Simmons has been seen on set recently. So if he isn't alive, then he's haunting Fitz.
> 
> That said, _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._


End file.
